


masterpiece

by donghyvk



Series: crybaby prompts [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Shakespearean, and jun thinks hes a mess, but hao is in love with him anyway, film student jun and comp sci student hao, hao thinks jun is perfect, yeah shakespearean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7701958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donghyvk/pseuds/donghyvk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>minghao thinks junhui is perfect, junhui thinks perfect is a ludicrous word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	masterpiece

minghao followed junhui around like a lost puppy, everyone knew the younger boy was whipped. but no one wanted to comment on it, knowing immediate the boy would run from the situation as he often did when presented with challenging decisions. “you’re about as different as two people could get, but for some reason you fit together so well.” minghao recalled one of his classmates, boo seungkwan remark. 

perhaps they were different, junhui was creative whilst minghao was analytical. junhui was a film student, he loved creating and capturing things for his own amusement. whilst minghao was a computer science student, set on creating for others, and doing nothing but the hard work. junhui despised the hard work, all he wanted to do was create and design, whilst minghao was the opposite. minghao was shy, often keeping to himself even when with close friends. he had little to no self-esteem, and found communicating with people hard. junhui was a social butterfly, everyone flocked to him, including minghao.

seungkwan was absolutely right, the two were in two different worlds. junhui was out of his league, but that made the chase more exciting for minghao. 

minghao thought junhui was absolutely perfect, there was nothing the boy was missing. his dirty blond hair never failed to fall perfectly, complimenting the other’s features to no end. his height was perfect, to minghao, he wasn’t freakishly tall like mingyu or freakishly small like jihoon. he sat towards the taller side, but his height succeeded in making minghao feel protected whenever the other would hug him. his whole aura was perfect, the way he spoke, the way he walked. everything about the other was perfect in minghao’s eyes. 

minghao could never quite figure out how he’d gotten the other to be his best friend, perhaps being the only chinese speaker in their freshman year maths class helped, the two were often paired together as minghao’s korean wasn’t the greatest. in the following years minghao’s korean improved, but junhui never left his side. not even when the two left for college, they attended the same school. junhui’s family was well off, and the perks of that meant he was able to persuade the college into giving minghao and junhui a shared room instead of randomly assorting them roommates. 

minghao wasn’t sure when his crush on junhui developed, perhaps it was senior year, when junhui ditched prom to hang out with a dateless minghao at his house. or maybe it was on minghao’s nineteenth birthday, when the two ended up drunkenly stumbling into minghao’s room. unable to keep their hands - and other various body parts - off of each other. or it could be the morning after said events, when junhui held minghao as he cried, terrified the older boy would be disgusted by the act. when he reassured minghao, telling him he liked it, and that he couldn’t think of anyone better to have his first time with.

junhui was in all ways perfect to minghao, there was nothing he'd change about the other. he didn't know how he'd gotten so lucky and had such an amazing best friend. 

minghao to junhui couldn't be explained easily. the younger boy ran through junhui's mind often but junhui could never figure out if it was platonic or romantic. he liked the attention minghao gave him, most people liked him because he was hot, but minghao was pure. he didn't like junhui for superficial reasons, or want something out of him. he just wanted to be friend with him, and for that he was eternally grateful. but every time the other complimented him, or told him how perfect he was, he felt himself become guilty. wen junhui was not perfect, far from it. the older boy had just gotten good at hiding his worries from his younger friend.

junhui was not perfect, something the boy himself knew well. but he didn’t let his younger friend see that side of him, his life was slowly falling apart. he didn’t like the attention he got, he found it overwhelming and didn’t like being the centre of attention. coming from a wealthy family he was expected to be perfect, he was expected to talk to everyone and be polite. so that’s what he did - or, pretended to do. in reality he wasn’t as social as everyone thought. he skipped prom not just to be with minghao, but because the idea of the event gave him anxiety. he was sick of staying up until late, worrying out of his mind about what he was going to wear, who he was going to ask. so he took the easy option out. he’d have rathered been with minghao anyway, they had an ideal night that rid junhui of his worries. 

junhui struggled in school, sometimes he just couldn’t get himself out of bed and to his lectures. he struggled more than anyone would ever know, he was anything but perfect. he felt broken, he felt like he was slowly digging his own grave, and he couldn’t stop it. he wished he was more like minghao, in fact. his younger best friend didn’t have the pressure of coming from a wealthy family and having to live up to expectations. he made a lot of mistakes, take fucking his best friend for one. he told minghao it was okay, he held the other tightly, wanting him to be okay. when it was not okay, and he didn’t know how to make it okay. he knew minghao was in love with him, and he still did this with him.

junhui told minghao he was pissed drunk when he came onto the other. he was too ashamed to tell minghao the morning after that he was not drunk, he was completely sober. he’d put his best friend in this position, all because he was frustrated and wanted to get all those feelings out. and he took them out on minghao, though at least it was in a way that gave the younger boy pleasure, even if it was only for a short while. 

junhui had confused himself by doing this, he didn’t know if he liked minghao. in the moment he felt more feelings for the boy than he ever had, seeing the other so shy and embarrassed whilst in a sexual situation was endearing to the other. as he covered his face, shy about the blush on his face, junhui felt himself fall for the other. junhui had no clue if he’d had feelings for minghao before that moment, he didn’t understand his own feelings. he just knew that minghao liked him, a lot, and he was fucking up both of their feelings. junhui just loved pretty things, and minghao was a pretty thing. what he didn’t love was feelings, they were messy and it was horrible. 

“junnie, what are you doing?” the younger boy whined, shielding his face from the flashing light of junhui’s camera. 

“capturing images of the finest arts.” he replied, wrestling the other’s hands away from his face to take yet another photo of the other. 

“wen junhui, that is the worst line i’ve ever heard. if this wasn’t my dorm too i’d leave right now.” minghao laughed lightly in response, rolling his eyes as he let his head hit the pillow that rested messily on their shared couch. he looked up at the other, “you’re the only piece of art in this room, anyway.” he muttered under his breath, smiling lazily at his friend.

junhui shook his head, “a broken masterpiece is what i am, i had potential but can never be fixed.” he replied softly, pulling his camera out once more to continue photographing the boy. who now had a frown on his face, “you’re still a masterpiece, wen junhui.” he spoke, voice barely above a whisper as he did so. junhui simply shook his head in response, letting himself sit on minghao’s stomach, legs resting either side of the boy’s torso. “ripped at every edge is what i am, you think i’m perfect, but i’m not. it’s what everyone thinks of me, i guess i’m not who you think i am.” 

minghao bit his lip, staring up into the other’s eyes. the moment had a sad feel to it. but with the close proximity, it felt undeniably intimate. “you’re ripped at every edge, but you’re a masterpiece.” he replied, breaking eye contact by tipping his head back to stare at the ceiling. 

junhui grinned at the other, “if only you knew, minghao.” he shook his head, laughing at the innocence of his friend. minghao raised an eyebrow, “knew what?” he questioned harshly, resting his palm atop junhui’s thighs. “i’ve spoke too much already, you’ll find out in time.”

minghao groaned, “we’re not in a stupid mystery movie, and you’re not a literature major. stop speaking like that, you douchebag.” 

“how do you know i’m not a literature major, thee nev'r knoweth.” 

“fuck off. jisoo’s the literature major here, we don’t need another prestigious asshole going around. husht ere i hitteth thee in the visage.” he mocked the other, rolling his eyes. junhui pouted at his best friend, “thee wouldn't dare, thee love mine visage too much.” 

minghao simply let out a loud groan, “you’re a dork, wen junhui. a stupid dork.”

“but it is true, you love my visage.” 

minghao scoffed at junhui’s words, “i’ll kick your visage in a minute, if you don’t shut up.” he threatened, “at least it isn’t mine fiery shaft.” he replied, winking at the other. the younger boy simply rolled his eyes, “stop talking about your dick.” 

“i was talking about my fiery shaft.”

“i’ll set your dick on fire if you’re not careful.”

“kinky.” 

when the laughter died down and the smiled faded they were left face to face, minghao’s breathing fastened as he noticed the subtle smile on junhui’s face.

“what are we?” minghao breathed out as junhui lowered himself to his elbows, face close to minghaos, too close. “we’re best friends, of course!” he cheerily replied, grin sitting comfortably on his face. minghao nodded, a look of disappointment flashing across his features as he adverted his eyes from looking at junhui. 

“what do you want us to be?” junhui pressed, lowering himself down further to lie atop the other.

“best friends.”

junhui couldn’t help but grin, “you do know i know everything, right?” he quizzed the other, his read resting next to minghao on the pillow. “what’s that supposed to mean?” minghao replied, his voice dropping to barely above a whisper. “i know you like me, minghao.” 

minghao suddenly felt trapped, he’d never wanted to run so badly. he attempted to get up, not wanting to deal with this conversation, though he was pinned down by junhui. “no, i want to talk about this. i don’t want you leaving.” his voice was stern as he talked, junhui barely ever used this tone with minghao. he preferred a lighter tone, his voice bouncing off every word. 

minghao shut his eyes, wanting to avoid looking at junhui. “why do you like me?” he questioned, relaxing his body against the other’s once more. minghao simply shrugged, “you’re perfect. why wouldn’t i like you?” he guessed there was no point in denying that he liked junhui, perhaps chan or soonyoung had told him. or maybe he was just too obvious, and was too obviously in love with the other. “i’m not perfect, hao.”

“you are! you get amazing grades, you’re hot, you’re caring, you’re sociable. you have everything.”

junhui laughed, “you’re so wrong, minghao. i get good grades because i barely sleep, you just can’t tell because makeup is a beautiful thing. i only get good grades because i try harder than you’d ever know. i’m only hot because i put hours into my appearance, and hundreds of dollars on stupid hair dye. i am caring, i’ll give you that one. i’m not really sociable, i hate people. you’re the only person i’d ever really optionally hang out with, and maybe chan or soonyoung. you’re in love with who everyone thinks i am, you’re not in love with me.”

minghao stared at the other for a long while before he decided to speak up. “i’m in love with you, i do think you’re perfect but i know you. you’re the sweetest boy in the world, you hold me and make me feel better, even when i know you must be in need of comfort. take that night on my birthday as an example.” 

junhui sighed, “i wasn’t drunk.”

“what?” minghao questioned, his breath beginning to fasten as he took in what junhui had said. “when we had sex. i was sober, i wasn’t drunk. i’m not sweet, i knew you were in love with me and i still put you through that.”

minghao shut his eyes, bringing his arms up to wrap around his own waist. “what the fuck wen junhui.” he cursed under his breath, he was upset. he couldn’t believe junhui had lied to him this whole time, but he wasn’t mad. “does that mean you like me too?” he questioned, to which junhui nodded. “that was when i fell in love with you.” he breathily laughed, making minghao open his eyes wide, smiling at the older boy. 

“i like you so fucking much, hao. but you don’t know me, i’m not as perfect as you think i am. and i never will be.”

“i don’t care, i know your personality, you’re yourself around me. i don’t care about anything else. i just want you.”

“do you want to try dating, then?” he plainly asked, wrapping his arms around minghao’s waist. minghao nodded in response, “seungkwan said that we’re extremely different, but that’s why we work so well.” he commented.

junhui nodded in agreement, “i guess we are quite different. i think we compliment each other well, we get along well and that’s what matters.”

“so we’re boyfriends now?” minghao questioned.

junhui nodded, “we’re boyfriends. i hope you don’t get scared off by what i’m really like.” his voice was quiet as he spoke, minghao could feel the fear as he spoke. he didn’t often see junhui nervous, but it changed nothing. he knew that junhui thought maybe now minghao was going to see what he was properly like, he’d get scared off. but it was not possible in minghao’s mind, he’d been too in love for too long to just get scared off.

minghao leaned forward to press a kiss to junhui’s lips, “i’ve wanted you for so long now, i could never get scared off.” he replied, bringing his hand up to cup junhui’s cheek and pull him in closer. “i’m not so sure hao, i don’t want to give my heart up to you and have you change your mind. i like you a lot, and i want to make sure this is a mutual long term thing.”

“now that i have you in my arms, and i have you. i’m never letting you go, you’re mine forever now. and i love you.”

“i love you too, hao.”

**Author's Note:**

> yet another junhao fic from me! i hope u enjoy it
> 
> this is the 2nd part of the crybaby prompt series !! this one is based off of dollhouse by melanie martinez. the prompt for this fic is the line, “everyone thinks that we're perfect, please don't let them look through the curtains.”
> 
> i hope u like this !! the next fic i have written/in editing is a verkwan ! a break from junhao, finally


End file.
